Come What May
by anna becker
Summary: What if Aaron Cross met someone other than Marta? What if she was someone from his childhood? What if she was determinded to save him and he can't remeber why? even though I really liked Marta, i wonnder how he would do with a slightly more feisty female. this is just a different take on The Bourne Legacy. The best movie of the summer. I don't own the Bourne characters.
1. Chapter 1

Come What May

Chapter One: Who Watches the Watcher?

He didn't know her name, but there was something so familiar about her. He had been brought in for some new testing when suddenly she was there. At first her appearance had seemed subtle and slight; almost ghost like, but after about two months of this she seemed to be everywhere. She didn't speak much to anyone, not the other doctors or tecnitions, she just seemed to watch, everything. She watched as they did his lab work, his weapons training and even his sleep sessions that were continuously monitored. Sure he should have been creped out by it but then again he was constantly being watched. Instead he found that her watching him, oddly... comforting.

It wasn't so much that he was being watched it was the way she watched. The other scientists seem to view him as a project or a lab rat. Very cut and dry not meeting his eyes. She however always seemed to look right at him, with a kindness he thought long gone. There was something about her that he knew he should know but couldn't quiet remember about her and her sharp blue eyes shown with intelligence and empathy. Someone by rights and orders he need to steer clear off but just couldn't seem to. They had warned him to emotionally detach from anyone so he always kept his thoughts to himself and made sure he was never caught looking at her. She was a puzzle he intended to figure out and they would not take that away from him.

When he first heard he speak it was a soft quiet voice with a slight Irish accent. She seemed shy and always in the back of the crowd. Once he passed a conference room and he noticed her sitting in there with a lap top, notebooks and files spewed around her. She seemed to be deep in thought and was staring at a fixed point on the wall. At that moment she seemed to sense him watching her because she blinked several times and looked at him blushing slightly. He had wished at that moment he had spoken to her but one of the doctors escorting him urged him on. As he was walking away he heard some call her name "Lily" like a flower. It suited her he thought as he slightly smiled and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I love Marta I wonder how Aaron with deal with a woman who not only spoke her mind but had feistiness about her. Meet Lily the girl who thinks that she owes Aaron for something that happened in their childhood so long ago and that he doesn't even remember.**

Chapter two: Lily

Dr. Lily Carmichael found herself wondering how she often found herself in certain situations. Maybe it was her inability to say no or her need to repay an old debt. Whatever the case she was here and now she needed to observe. She needed to find out what was really going on inside the facility. Rumors had been swirling about in the science community about what was really going on and since she was somewhat responsible for certain parts of it she needed to know. So here she was, watching. Her job was to observe test subjects, record findings and above all not to ask questions. They had been very animate about not asking questions.

Lily was a shy person by nature which made her not speaking to people very easy. However her moral and natural curiosity always seemed to push at her. Yes the testing had been going well, the results stellar and the test subjects were showing remarkable skills. All was as it should be, until she saw him. Number 5 was what they had labeled him. That was when she decided to started to really look at old results, findings and reports. Her reaction to what she truly had found was disbelief which quickly turned to anger. So she started testing things herself using old samples, and old data after hours. For weeks she would stay behind and work, using the excuse of getting to know the subjects better to make an accurate report. This worked for now because they thought her to shy and quiet to make any noise. Dangerous she knew but she just had to know what was really going on.

The original project was set up to help people with certain problems and disabilities. She was the one who had brought the research forth but instead of its intended use they were using it to rewrite and change the subjects DNA and not to their knowledge. When she had first published her findings about the rewrites that could be done to help cure things like autism and other metal issues she did it anonymously because she had been so young. People had never taken her seriously so coming into this facility had proven to be easier then she had anticipated. But then it had all changed for her.

She had met him once before a life time ago and so very far away. Of course he didn't remember her; she was so different than she had been then. But she remembered him and his eyes. He had kind eyes and an empathy that she no longer thought existed. He saved her life on that horrible day so long ago. So she started to watch over him she owed him after all and since he showed the "most promise" in the program of course she would always be there. That's when he started to notice her in the background. Maybe he was starting to remember or maybe he was just curious, he always had been and she was a relatively new face to the program. Whichever the case she knew it was now her turn to save his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of the great reviews. This is turning out to be for fun then I thought. So I thought I would get right on to chapter 3 so enjoy! **

Chapter Three: The Note

Aaron's POV

After any mission it was standard for Aaron to go through a series of tests. This was to see how his reaction times were and how well he was able to complete the mission. On this particular one he had been slightly wounded. Not anything horrible just a cut on his right hand. He healed rather quickly, but the doctor examining him seemed quite pleased at the results. She had just stated in as much when in walked "his Lily", yes he had come to think of her as his despite the fact that they had never spoken. She seemed to be the only one who cared rather he had come back from a mission or not. Every time he had come back she had always been there checking in. It had become a comfort to him despite the rule that stated he could never become emotional involved with anyone and that included his pretty little doctor.

Today however, she seemed to be tense and distracted, almost angry about something.

"Your late" the one examining him stated without looking up from her work.

"I was unavoidable detained" She stated through clenched teeth with a hint of sarcasm. This was unusually for her, so much so that the other doctor shot a confusing look at her. Marta was her name and the two had always seemed to be on a friendly basis. That was when Lily stepped forward and asked Marta

"What have we got?" she was then passed a clip board as Lily scanned it with her eyes widening and bit and she clenched her teeth once more. That was when she spoke to him for the very first time.

"Can I see your hand please?"

She had said it so softly at first he wasn't sure she had even spoken. He then held out his hand and she took it in her own running her finger over the now fully healed skin. Unlike The other doctors she didn't wear gloves and her hands were soft and worm. She was very gentle and tender about it. It was then that she spoke again.

"Have you had any side effects of anything?' He looked at her questionable and then she spoke again blushing slightly.

"I mean like headaches, blurred vision, trouble sleeping?" She looked away for a quick moment before he answered. She was cute when she was flustered.

"No, should I?" he asked with a slight smile. Once again a blush feathered her cheeks. He was starting to enjoy the effect he had on her. This time however, when she looked back at him her blue eyes held a mix of emotions a tear?

"Hey, you okay Doc?" He asked her suddenly concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle" she answered taking his hand one more time. This time however he felt her pass him something. It was so slight that at first he wasn't sure if he had really felt something. She looked at him again before she squeezed his hand, let go and walked out of the room. It wasn't until much later when he was alone in his living quarters when he final looked at it. It was a note with two words written on it. It read "Please remember!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I hope to have some good answers for you real soon. And now I give you chapter four.**

Chapter Four: Goodbye For Now

Lily's POV

She was tired. Tired, scared, and just plain ticked off! She had been going over paper work and putting the final touches on it and then she was done, supposable. That was when she started to hear noise. The people in charge were starting to gather which met something big was getting ready to happen. Of course no one was support to notice it. Everyone around them were just mindless individuals who only knew how to follow orders, but she knew. She only had a few days and time was running out quick. She needed to get the rest of the information so that she could get it out in the public; somehow she had to let others know what was really going on. She sure had a way of finding trouble and boy did she really step in it this time. And what on God's given earth was she thinking when she passed him that note?! She was thinking that maybe she could save one person in this whole mess because they sure and heck were not going to leave any of them alive when this blew open. Not the way these people operated. Her childhood and made it easy for her to read a tense situation and it had made her a survivor. Her senses were tingling and if she was truly being honest she cared about him, more then she should or wanted to admit.

Lily knew the next few days were going to be tough and she needed to be ready but she was at a stall mate. She had to wait for her opponents to move, in this case the boys in charge, but she would be ready. She could almost taste it in the air. She was glad that she had thought to send Marta away on a fact finding mission in the middle of nowhere. They wouldn't find her where she sent her and by the time they did this would be all over, she hoped. Marta was a good person, a bit blinded by what she was doing but a good person in general. She hated to see something happen to her which is why she sent her away. So now she waited, not something she was really good at but she did. It gave her too much time to think, wonder and worry. She couldn't leave, not just yet,

They would catch on that she knew something. So she stayed in her tiny office with her tiny couch. Waiting and remembering a day so very long ago and why she was really here.

Aaron's POV

Aaron was just getting sent out on another mission. A training exercise they told him. In truth he believed it was their way of keeping him busy or a form of punishment. He began to worry that it was because of his attachment to Lily. In one of his latest sessions he had asked about her and had not gotten an answer. He knew they didn't want attachments but he just couldn't put aside his feelings about her.

He did want to see her one more time and ask her about the note but he just couldn't find a way to sneak away to find her. Finally right before his mission he was able to get away and went to her office. His plan was if she wasn't there; wait for her, if she was well he would figure that one out then. She was a creature of habit and seemed to hide out in her office at the end of the day so he went and that's where he found her. Curled up on her tiny couch fast asleep. She always seemed to work too hard and now here she was looking so at peace and very pretty. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he started to leave but then stopped. He turned back to her and found a blanket that he dropped around her. That's when he bent down and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He sat studying her for a moment trying so hard to remember this girl that had captured his heart so quickly. He bent down once more a feathered a kiss on her forehead. He got up to leave, took one more look at her and spoke very softly.

"Goodbye for now Doc" and just as quickly as he came he was gone. That was when she opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow chapter five already. This is going faster than I thought. I cannot thank you enough for the support so thank you and enjoy! Oh and just a little though, this chapter has a slightly altered scene that was in the movie so if you don't want to know, beware of the possible spoiler.**

Chapter Five: Danger!

Lily's POV

Lily sensed someone in the room before it actually clicked who it was. She had just fallen into a comfortable rest when the feel of a blanket dropping over her woke her enough to know that he had come to see her. At first she was almost afraid to open her eyes because she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. The confusion of who she was broke her heart. She really wanted him to remember her. Why she wasn't really sure she just did. Maybe it was for her own ego or maybe it was because she was afraid she couldn't save him. Whichever the case she remained very still concentrating on her breathing. This was proven to be very difficult because he chose that moment to brush back a piece of her hair. This sent a shockwave through her body that it took every ounce of strength to lie still, very still. For a slit seconded she even had forgotten to breath. That was when she felt his lips on her forehead ever so lightly. This caused her heart to accelerate and a warmth rush through her unlike anything she had felt before. That was when she heard him softly say good bye. She opened her eyes at that moment only to find the room empty. What was wrong with her? She had never expected to respond to his oh so gentle touches that way. She gave herself a mental head shake and tried to bring her pulse back to a normal pace. If she was lucky she would be able to sleep for a few more minutes. Yeah right!

Several hours later, sleep never came and her and her pulse never settled. Maybe it was nerves or the fact that she was on edge because of what she was about to do. Something really bad. Who was she kidding, between Aaron and her next act she was a bundle of nerves. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her things into a sling bag, pulled it up over her should and went to stand in front of her computer. She backed up all of the files, pocketed the stick and deleted everything that had been on her hard drive. She certainly didn't want them to find anything that she had recovered. She had one more stop and then she would disappear. That was something she was very good at. Hiding, she had done it most of her adult life.

Her last stop would be the lab, were her plan was to back up all files on the currant and possible new programs that were being conducted. Very risky and very illegal. But this was to make sure that everything would happen according to plan. She made her way down the hallway and entered the lab using her special key card. Not many people had this kind of access and security would be notified if files were being copied so time was really very short. She made her way to an unoccupied computer in the back of the lab, made sure no one was looking and inserted her back up disk into the port. She chose the files she wanted to copy and prayed. That was when the first shots rang out!

Her first though was that they had found her and were coming for her and dove under the desk. Shots were still being fired to the left of her, then to the right. The gunman, whoever he was, didn't seem to have seen her and she tried to find an exit, but she really didn't want to leave the desk behind. Looking about she tried to locate a second exit and that's when she saw a supply closet at the far end of the room. Maybe, just maybe she could hide out there. How much longer for these files to download, seconds seemed like hours. Screams and shots were still going on around her when it was suddenly silent, too silent. She looked under the desk and saw the shoes of the shooter coming in her direction. She tensed for a moment hoping the shooter would give up. That was when he pushed a chair and it hit the desk she was hiding under. She jumped when it hit and gave a little gasp. She covered her mouth and tried to control her breathing. The shooter stopped for a moment, listened and made his way to the desk. She had to act now and fast or she would be dead in a few seconds and everything she was trying to accomplish. She felt around for something, anything to use as a weapon only to find a pencil can. She reached as far as she dared and flung the object hearing it bounce off the opposite wall. The shooter turned to the noise, shot at it. That was when Lily made her move and she sent up a very load prayer. She grabbed the stick, from the computer and using all of her strength to push the desk across the room, pining the assailant's legs against the wall causing him to drop the gun. She then ran as fast as she could to the other side of the lab, pushed open the supply closet door and shoved the first heavy thing she could get her hands on in front of the door. This only bought her a few seconds as she heard him coming for her. That's when she found a vent that was just big enough for her to fit through. She pulled it open as quick as she could, stripped off her pack and shoved it in the hole first. She squeezed into the tiny hole and moved as fast as she could. She heard the door to the storage room burst open and some shots were fired. Then all was quiet. She moved through the vent as fast as she could, not stopping until she came to another vent which led to a conference room. With all of the activity going on no one was in there so she pulled herself out, shouldered her back and slipped out of the room. Quietly she made her way down the hallway when she ran into another doctor. For a moment she froze. She decided to play naïve

"Hey, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure, something about a shooter in the lab. They are making everyone leave the building."

"What, do they know who it is? Was anyone hurt?"

"I don't know, but I think they got the shooter"

She continued to follow him out and was able to lose him in the crowd as she made her way to her car. It wasn't until she was about ten miles out when she finally pulled the car over so that she could calm herself down and stop her hands from shaking. The worst part was she knew that this was just the beginning.

**Sorry, this one ended up being a lot longer than I thought so enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Enjoy! I won't have much internet access the next few days but hopefully by Sunday night I will have a couple of chapter for everyone. Good luck!**

Chapter Six: The Farmhouse

Aaron's POV

He had, had a bad feeling about this mission from the start. When he arrived at his destination his contact had not been at the agreed location. This made him very nervous and he suddenly became very cautious. The warehouse where the meeting was to take place was located in an isolated area which made it an easy access place for an ambush. His original mission was to gather lintel on a covert operation about a foreign military operation. It should have been a quick in and out. Instead nothing had gone right from the get go. It was almost like someone was purposely trying to blow this mission. That may even be the actual exercise. Sometimes they would throw in these "free' training missions to try and catch their agents off guard. He made sure that he was ever diligent. It still didn't feel right and he wasn't sure why.

Aaron ever so slowly entered the warehouse making sure that he hadn't been followed. To his right he heard a sound. Hardly detectable but he heard it, just whisper of a sound. Like the scuff of a foot as it was tiring ever so slightly to be quiet. He turned his head to get a better look and didn't see anything. That's when he ducked behind a pile of wooden pallets that were stacked on top of one another. He drew his side arm and had it at the ready. That was when he heard the unmistakable click of a gun in his right ear. At that moment he quickly reacted. He wheeled on his opponent, only to have his gun knocked from his hand. In return he engaged in hand to hand knocking his opponent's gun from his hand as well. They were pretty evenly matched and continued this dance for several minutes. Each one getting a blow in here or there. Aaron was finally able to get away and reached for one of the guns that had been lost in the struggle. He turned and fired, hitting the assailant point blank causing him to fall forward dead. Aaron realized at that moment that his attacker was another agent that he had worked with several times before. Someone who was like him. He searched the body and discovered a file hidden in the man's jackets. The file contained orders and pictures. Pictures of doctors, scientist and lab assistances who had worked in the facility that he had just came from. There were pictures of agents as well. Some had the word "Terminated" across them. In that pile he also discovered a picture of him, which would explain the latest assassination attempt. It looked to him that everyone who had worked on the project was being targeted. Why, he didn't know, but the part that bothered him the most was the fact that Lily had been in that pile of pictures.

Lily's POV

She had a plan. Not a very good one but it was a plan. Maybe. She had originally thought that she would have a few days but after recent events she had to move up her plan. She had finally made her way to the farmhouse that she owned deep in a wooded area. The house was in need of massive repair. Something that she had put on the back burner and didn't have much motivation to finish. The house had some really bad memories for her and she wasn't really attracted to it. Why her uncle kept this place for so long, she would never know. It had never been a happy place and when she had finally returned after being gone for so long, she had found that it had stood empty. This made for the perfect hiding place.

She ran up the spiral stair case and into the bedroom to gather a few clothes, her passport, and some money from a safe. To that she added a few precious items including two photos and a silver locket. She had just zipped up her overnight bag when her doorbell rang. She froze for a moment not sure rather she should answer it or not. They couldn't have figured it out yet, could they? She made her way down stairs and stowed her bag behind a chair in the sitting room. He peeked into the peep hole and saw about three agents on her stoop. She saw one of them knock on the door and heard them say.

"Doctor Carmichael we just wanted to see if you were okay?' Okay she could play for a few minutes and then she might be able to find out what was really going on. She slowly opened the door and peered out.

"I okay. Why, what's happened?" She asked innocently.

"You were in the building when the shooting happened" The female agent said bluntly. Okay so they knew she had been there but what else did they know she wondered.

"It's okay Doctor we just want to ask you a few question. Can you let us in?" She asked. Lily took a moment to decide this. Every fiber in her body and mind was screeching "Don't let them in" like something you would shout at the movie screen during a slashed flick when the innocent girl goes off by herself only to meet certain death. Yeah kind of like that, she however was that girl because she let them in. Lily told herself that she did this over morbid curiosity but truth be told she really didn't know what to do. She stepped aside and let them in, leading them to the kitchen. Yeah smart she thought to herself, show your back to three heavily armed secret agents. They had just positioned themselves around her small kitchen when they started to fir question at her.

"Doctor, do you know what happened today in the lab?" the one who had spoken to her earlier asked.

"Yes, I had heard about a shooting. Did you catch the guy?" She asked Turing her back once again and made like she was fixing herself a cup of tea but in reality was looking for some kind of exit or an out.

"My question for you is why were you in the lab when it happened but not there when security showed up" okay so they knew something.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about" she said turning around holding her cup in front of her to stop herself from shaking.

"You know very well what we want to know" this was starting to get uncomfortably tense. "What was it that you took from the lab Doctor?" Okay so they knew a lot, not good so she had to act fast.

"I still don't know or like what you are suggesting so; I suggest that you leave now before you say anything more. I really don't like you line of questions. Agent… what did you say your name was again?" Lily asked as she turned back to the sink to put her cup down. She could hear the click of a gun and she just reacted. Her survival mode kicked in and she flung her cup at the nearest agent, who now had her gun trained on her, hitting her between the eyes causing her to drop her gun, she then managed to grab a very heavy frying pan and started swinging it like a baseball bat. It connected with a head because the next second a body crumpled to the ground. She heard the pantry door fly open, banging against the wall and something or someone flew out at the other agent. Lily didn't wait around to find out but instead flew up the stairs, with her frying pan, and into one of the many empty rooms. She managed to squeeze herself between a wall and a dresser to wait. She heard several gun shots and then silent. She was really getting tired of getting shot at today. She waited with bated breath and that is when she heard the slight shift of the floor board. She gripped the pan tighter, closed her eyes and came out swinging, only to find it knocked from her hand and being roughly shoved up against the wall.

"Hey, Lily it's me. I'm not going to hurt you!" A very familiar voice spoke out. Her eyes flew open and she was looking into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. Aaron Cross had once again come to her rescue.

**I hope you enjoy. My chapters keep getting longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Questions

Aaron's POV

She was looking at him with that wide eyed look of disbelief. He had knocked her weapon of choice from her hands to avoid getting beamed in the head himself. A frying pan in this case. If the situation hadn't been so dire at that moment he may had been able to find the humor in all of this. Only Lily could fight off three armed gun men with only a frying pan. Somehow this was not a surprise to him. She turned out to be a fighter.

He had taken ahold of her first to avoid getting hit and second to snap her out of her fight stance long enough for her to realize he was not a threat. At least to her.

"Hey, Lily! It's me I'm not going to hurt you" Once she saw who he was she immediately stopped struggling.

"You!" She said slightly breathless. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I can always find you sweetheart." He answered her with a crooked half smile.

"What?!" She asked seeming to be confused. He immediately began looking for signs of any injuries. He took her face gently in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no. Just scared." She answered almost shyly. Without thinking he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. They seemed to fit, like she was meant to be there. She tensed up for a moment and then relaxed, clinging to the front of his shirt.

"I thought I was going to be too late. I didn't think I was going to get here in time." He whispered in her ear, cradling her head. He had been so afraid that he had lost her and for some unknown reason that scared him even more. "But then I saw your ability to wield a frying pan." She pulled away and looked up at him in that moment with a questionable look. "You have one heck of a swing on you." In that moment she tried not to smile but couldn't completely hold back... She pulled completely away and looked up at him.

"So what's really going on out there?" She asked Looking down at her he answered.

"I think you know." She paled for a moment before she answered.

"Yeah, well troubles my middle name." She then looked down at her feet and seemed to be slightly embarrassed. He ducked his head to get her to look at him for a minute. When she wouldn't he placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head until she was.

"Hey" He said quietly "You're worth it"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why are you?" He suddenly became more alert and straighten. "Listen, we can talk about this all later but first we need to disappear. They will be sending more agents soon and I for one don't want us to be here." She nodded her head and then he continued "I need you to get a few things around, anything that's important to you and then we disappear."

"I already have a bag packed. I knew they would be coming, just not this soon." She seemed nervous and she was oh so full of secrets.

"It seems we really do need to talk." She sure was full of secrets and he still wasn't sure how he knew her.

As they made their way down the stairs he told her what his plan was.

"We need them to think that we are dead so I think the best bet is to burn the place down." She nodded her head and went for her bag as he found cans of gas and started to spill it throughout the house. The smell was strong and he could see her trying not to let it bother her. She was strong, he would give her that, but this could not be sitting with her well. He was, after all, essentially burning down her house. She stood by the door waiting for him looking like she was in a state of shock but her eyes read determination and a spark of anger, regret? He wasn't sure but he did have to get her out of here and then he would worry about the rest. She looked lost in thought as he approached her and handed her the lighter.

"I think you should be the one to do this" he said to her. She looked at him as she took it and lite the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all of the reviews…and now here is chapter 8. Once again if you haven't seen the movie and don't want spoilers don't read. If you had I tried to incorporate a scene in a different way. I hope you like it.**

Chapter eight: Answers

Lily's POV

She really hated this house with all of the bad memories and hurt that went along with it. So watching it burn was somewhat liberating. Yes a physiatrist would find her way of thinking alarming but that was that. What surprised her even more was the fact that Aaron had come for her. He didn't remember but he came. That meant that somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered something. As he lead her from the farmhouse through the woods all she could think about was that she was essentially following a government trained super soldier and she was going to disappear. She worried how they would survive, she worried that they would be found and she worried what he would do once he found out what was really going on.

He had led her to a clearing in the woods, off from the highway to a black SUV. He put her bag into the hatch back and escorted her to the passenger side helping her in. It floored her that he was so calm and collected and yet she could since a storm brewing just beneath the surface. The first part of their car ride was silent, too silent. He was thinking things over and trying to figure her out and yet she still didn't say anything. She really needed him to remember, to start to undo what they did to him.

"So I have question and I need you to be absolutely honest with me" He spoke so suddenly that it startled her for a moment.

"Okay" she stated, here it comes she thought to herself.

"Do you know where I can get more chems?"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Not what she was expecting. He suddenly seemed exasperated.

"You know, the chems that are given to me every day, the ones that keep me, me. Where can I get them?"

"I promise you I don't know where or even why you would need them." Not only was she riled up she was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"They only gave me enough for the day, I need those chems Doc" he was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I don't have any and I don't know where to get them" She was starting to get a little angry. She had just been shot at, twice, burned down her house and now she was being questions about the one thing that was a hot button topic with her. "You need to pullover for a minute" He looked at her funny and said.

"Pull over!" It came out more forcefully then she intended. "I need to think, I need some air." The minute the car stopped she was out and walking down the road only to turn back and walk back to the car to where he was waiting, watching her with concern.

"Which chems are you on? Blues, greens, which ones?'

"Just the blues, they stopped giving me greens a while back"

"Let me guess about four months ago" He confirmed with a shake of his head.

"You shouldn't be on them to begin with."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to shake it out of you because we are running out of time. Have you ever seen an agent come down after not getting chem, because I have and let me tell you Doc it's not pretty?"

"Okay, okay" She said putting her hands up in a defense mode. She took a deep breath and started. "The chems that you take to enhance your physical and cognitive skills; they were originally designed for something else." He stood beside the car looking at her trying it figure out what she was talking about.

"So what were they met for"

"The original formula was support to help people with different genetic disorders. Like autism or schizophrenia. It was created and bought by a company that was supposed to mass produce it, get it out to the public, to help people. Instead the tweaked the formula and used it to physical change someone's DNA. They then decided to sell it once again to a private contractor who used it to create super soldiers" She paused for a moment.

"So you think I'm a super soldier, huh?" He asked with a slight smile. She blushed slightly and he loved it when she did. She blinked several times before she continued.

"Yeah, well I don't know what else to call it, since they found a way for you to be completely connected to them. As long as you take those chems, the more power they have over you. You're off the greens so that makes the physical enhancements permanent."

"Okay Doc then How do we make the others permanent because I don't know about you but I don't want to be connected to them in any way."

"Well, that's the thing. We would have to viral you off which means introducing you to the original virus that helped in creating all of this and the only place that does that is a facility in the Philippians." He motioned for her to get in the car and spoke.

"So let get there then, if we hurry we might be far enough under the radar that we can get out of the country before they realize we are not really dead. When she didn't move to get in the car he asked her. "Hey what's wrong" She was so scared to answer that question that she froze for a moment before she started to speak. She cleared her throat and said

"There are two things you need to know before we go." He came to stand in front of her and looked down into her eyes.

"Okay, what is it." She took a deep breath and started.

"First, the reason you don't remember me, is because one of the side effects of the chems is loss of early memories. It's their way of keeping you in the here and now. It's their fail safe device to make sure you have no outside interference. A control this if you will." He looked at her searching her face trying so hard to remember but knew questions would have to wait a bit longer.

"And what is the second thing Lily?" He asked her

"I'm the one responsible for the creation of all of this to begin with"

**So sorry if this chapter seems slow and a bit confusing but it's one of those things that needed to take place until the next step. Please give me feedback. I love it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this took me a few days but here it is and once again thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter Nine: Trust?!

Aaron's POV

Silent, that's how he reacted when she had told him she was responsible for creating the chems that they kept him chained too. He just looked at her trying to process what she had just said. He looked in her eyes and found, regret, sadness and a whole lot of fear. She seemed nervous and anxious but unsure what to say or do next. He wasn't sure how he should feel or react for that matter. He was angry, yes but he wasn't really sure who he was more angry at, Lily for creating the drug, himself for getting involved in all of this or the people responsible for using him. He knew time was running out so he grabbed her by the arm firmly which caused her to flinch slightly and duck away. He loosened his grip and propelled her to the passenger side of the car. She seemed hesitant at first but one look at him, she quickly got in, fastened her seat belt and sat there without saying a word. It concerned him that she thought he might hurt her, which he could never do. She never struck him as being a victim but a fighter and it just made him wonder what kind of life she had come from and why she felt the need to create such a thing. He knew he needed to talk to her and find out but he was almost afraid of what she might say, afraid of what he might find out. He knew she must have some kind of good explanation and he also knew she was not on their nice list because they had tried to kill her. After driving for a while in silence, he looked over at her to see that she was staring out the side window seemingly deep in thought. She seemed to shiver slightly, rather from fright or cold he wasn't sure. She had been through so much maybe she was in shock. He frowned at that and turned up the heat in the car, reached into the back seat of the vehicle to grab his coat and with one hand draped it over her left shoulder. She seemed to snap out of her thought and looked at him giving him a whisper of a smile and he returned it with a nod of his head. Then he finally spoke.

"Why?" not taking his eyes off the road he could feel her eyes on him trying to read him. He was about to clarify his question when he heard her take a deep breath.

"My sister" She simply stated. "Her name was Sarah and she was autistic. Even though she was older then I was I always took care of her. Our parent died when I was really young and we were raised by my uncle. To say the rest of our childhood wasn't easy is an understatement." She seemed to drift back into a memory for a minute and then she came back shaking her head slightly. "Anyway, when I was in collage I created a formula for a drug that could be used to help people with the same disorder she had." He stopped her for a moment

"Wait, you were in collage? How old were you?"

"19 and yes I was too young for anyone to take seriously. As a child my escape was books so I became interested in genetic and such at a young age so the more information I gathered the more I wanted to know. My formula had promise and I anonymously sent my material to a company who was looking into different research on how to cure the disorder. I was supposed to get results back on testing and nothing ever came. So I did what I do best and researched the company." She paused for a moment as he nodded to encourage her to continue.

"And what did you find?" She continued

"The company never existed. So I did more digging and found that a private company had set up a bogus front to try and lure out smart minds, take their research and reform it fitting their needs. In this case they were taking soldiars, rewriting their DNA to create a better, stronger individual."

"How did you find this entire thing out?" He asked her. She was determinded he would give her that.

"I figured the best way for me to find out what they were doing with my reaseach was to get in the inside and since no one knew who I really was it was easy. I didn't like what they were doing to you, the chem that were created came from my formula and my reaseach. They redid the formula and created the chems that you take every day." She seemed to be running out of steam and she suddenly seemed very tired.

"I made a mistake, I trusted the wrong people and it has taken me years to find an in. Once I did I wasn't prepared for what I had found." She looked at him suddenly with her eyes brimming with a tear. " I didn't mean for any of this to happen and if I hadn't tried to steal back the reaseach a lot more people would still be alive." He looked at her sharply and suddenly very concerned about her.

"Hey, Doc those people death is not your fault. Maybe stealing company secrets is not the best choice but you didn't kill them. The men in charge did, now we are going to find a place to lay low for the night. You need sleep and food. I'm betting you haven't had either in a while and we need to plan our next move." She just looked at him for a moment.

"You're not mad?" she asked him in a bewildering voice. The truth was he really wasn't mad at her any more. They had used her just as much as they had used him and he was becoming increasingly protective of her. Not that she needed a whole lot of help in that department since she had nearly taken his head off with a frying pan.

"Oh I'm plenty mad, just not at you. I gave them everything, we both did, so now we get it back. I just need you to trust me okay. I know that can't be an easy thing for you but I need you too." After that they found a hotel next to the airport. The plan was to board a plan first thing in the morning to the Philippian's, get him off the chems and regain their life back. Not an easy task.

After he got her to pick at a meal he sent her into the bathroom of their tiny room to get cleaned up. He had a feeling she needed a few minutes to herself and he set to work on their new ID's. After a while, when it had seemed she had been in there to long he started to become concerned. H went to the door and knocked before he entered. He watched her reflection as she met his eyes in the mirror and she had been crying but what had concerned him even more were the bruises that littered her arms and her waist. She saw the concern in his eyes as he turned her around so that she was looking right at him.

"It's alright" She said trying to calm his concern. "I've had worse" this wasn't enough to calm him so she continued as he gently feathered touches on the bruises around her waist. "I got them crawling through an air duct when I was leaving the lab during the shootout." He suddenly looked up at her with so much concern, she explained about the shootout that had happened earlier that day. She had been through a lot and the fight seemed to leave her body. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and without thinking he brushed a light kiss on her forehead. For a moment he just held her there before he cleared his throat and helped her to the bed. When she wouldn't let go of his hand he lay down with her on top the quilt and pulled her close once again. She seemed to settle and became restful. He had thought she was asleep when suddenly she spoke in a very quiet voice.

"Aaron, I do trust you." She wrapped her arms around him tightly before she drifted off to sleep and as he lay there with her in his arms he made a silent vow to protect this woman with every fiber of his being. Because Aaron Cross was completely and utterly in love with his Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

**And the saga continues….**

Chapter Nine: The Plane to Manila

Lily's POV

She hated planes, this she knew. What made it worse was the fact that she and Aaron had boarded separately. They had decided that traveling separately but on the same flight would be safer because at that point the fact that they were really alive was probably common knowledge. Aaron thought that it would be safer if they traveled this way, they would be looking for two people not just one. However she could feel him watching her as she had taken her seat, a window seat. Thankfully no one had sat next to her. This made her feel a little better and the fight wasn't completely full. She settled down in her sleep and looked out the window while the plane lifted off. She tried to settle her stomach by slowly breathing in and out during the assentation. Once the plane leveled out she began to relax a bit and she started to do some reflective thinking. She had been through so much in such a short time that her head was still spinning. She hadn't wanted Aaron to see her as vulnerable as she was last night and yet he had. Instead of leaving her somewhere or making fun of her in some way, he had been so sweet and comforting. Taking care of her which was something she had never had. She had always taken care of other people. When he had held her last night, so tight and comforting she had felt safe, which was something else she had never had. She just hoped and prayed that they got out of this ordeal alive. She also prayed that she could do what needed to be done in order to save Aaron. He still didn't remember her and that fact broke her heart. She knew it wasn't her fault, she blamed them and herself. It didn't make it easier, even though he was a different person back then; she still had loved him since that moment when he had saved her life. She could tell him, but she was so unsure how he would feel. A tear slide down her face and she quickly brushed it away. She had sworn to herself that she would never again be a victim, never again be weak. She would not let them beat her, beat them. She would fix this.

She sensed he was suddenly there before she actually saw him. Aaron always seemed to know when she was feeling troubled.

"What are you doing up here, I thought we were supposed to be separate?" She asked him. He suddenly smiled at her before he answered.

"Can't a guy say hi to a pretty girl?" She smiled back at him suddenly feeling better. "Besides, everyone else is sleeping; it's going to be a long flight. You should try to get some rest." She shook her head as she answered.

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I keep going over in my head what needs to happen to get you off the chems." She looked away suddenly before she continued. "What if I screw this up? What if I can't fix this? I've spent so much time being angry about this, what if I haven't been thinking clearly enough. People have been killed because of this, because of me"

"Hey, look at me." She slowly turned to look into his eyes as he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be okay, we will fix this and we will end this one way or another. They used you Lily, just like they did me. Besides, you're not fighting this fight alone, okay." When she nodded her head he continued. "So try to get some rest, you always seem to be working too hard." She lay her head on his should as he still held her hand in a comforting grip. It wasn't long before both of them had fallen asleep.

Lily wasn't sure how long she had slept before the turbulence woke her up. She had always been a light sleeper, also a survival technique. That and the fact that Mother Nature had other ideas for her. She looked over to Aaron to see that he was till sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly detangled her hand from his that he still held. She got up and tried to climb over him in the very tight space. Suddenly another bout of turbulence hit and she gasped as she grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling on her face, instead she ended up coming face to face with him. His eyes snapped opened with alertness and he grabbed her waist, yet again. All of a sudden she felt her face immediately grew hot and a slow grin spread across his face.

"Well hello to you too sunshine." He cheeks grew even redder and his grin bigger.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you and I ah kinda need to visit the little girls room." At this point she was beyond mortified. This seemed to amuse him to no end.

He reached up with one hand a brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes which sent her senses tingling. He really needed to stop doing that, it made it hard for her to breath.

"You know how cute you are when you're flustered."

"So you're flirting now?" She asked him with a touch of sarcasm which made him chuckle softly.

"Who says I'm flirting?"

"Oh, you're impossible she said as she made her way around him and into the restroom at the back of the plane. When she came out and made her way to her seat only to find Aaron gone. For a moment she panicked, thinking something had happened because she couldn't find him. Then she looked up to find him sitting in his original seat. He looked at her with a slight smile and a twinkle in his eye. At that point the fastened seat belt sign came on to announce that they would soon be landing. She took her seat and braced through the decent. Once on the ground, they made their way through customs,

Separately this seemed to go surprisingly well, and met up in a taxi cab. She was nervous and scared but she knew that this was the start. They were almost at their destination when he once again grabbed her hand.

"Almost, sweetheart." He said to her. When the cab came to a stop, they got out and started to approach the entrance. She turned to him and said.

"I don't know the rules, I've never really been hear at night before."

"Just act like you to belong here." He answered as they approached the guard. After a bit of sweet talking to the guard who had taken a shine to her, they entered the facility and made their way to an elevator which would take them to the lab. As they descended into the depths of the facility a strange quietness came over her and a calmness she hadn't felt in a long time. This was it; she would fix him and everything else. She would end this nightmare and as she looked over she knew she wasn't doing this alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry about the major typo in the last chapter, that was chapter 10 not a second chapter nine and here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Inside the Lab

Aaron's POV

He was worried about Lily. She had all of a sudden become quiet and withdrawn. He began to worry that maybe he had gone too far with her on the plane, there was an innocence about her that he found intriguing and he wished he could remember her. It seemed very important to her that he did, and try he did. Unfortunately because he hadn't had his chems his mind was beginning to feel fuzzy. So remembering anything was starting to take its toll. He was trying so hard to stay focused and he knew that withdraw would start to become difficult, of course what she was about to do would have some serious effects on him as well, but if she was able to do it correctly he would forever be free from them. He had to be at his best to protect her because losing her now was not a choice and if he was honest it was never an option. He really didn't know how she felt; he knew she felt obligated to help him because she saw all of this as her fault. He didn't blame her, he couldn't because in reality he had volunteered for a "special project", not truly knowing what it was all about he thought he would be serving his country, helping just like she thought she was doing.

Aaron took a look around and had realized that Lily had led them into an elevator that was taking them to the basement level. What really bothered him was that he didn't remember how he had got there. He must had tensed up because she suddenly looked at him and squeezed his hand that she was suddenly holding. She looked at him with concern and a touch of fear which was something he didn't like seeing in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked him in a quiet voice. He looked at her for a moment before he said anything.

"Your sister, her name was Sarah." The name had come out of nowhere. It was suddenly just at the front of his mind as if it should be. With the chem's wearing off maybe some of his early memories were starting to come back. She gave a slight gasp and looked at him as if she was in shock. Before either one of them could say another word the elevator doors where open and they were looking into the lab. She seemed to snap back to their present situation because she led him down a hallway and into a small room in the back. It was set up like every other room that they had tested him in except the difference here would be this would be the last time. She had him sit at a table and roll up the sleeve to his button down shirt while she prepared the culture. He watched as she suddenly became lost in what she was doing. She scurried around quickly because they really didn't know how much time they had before someone wised up to the fact that they really shouldn't be there.

He watched her as she gathered a syringe, a tourniquet, an assortment of other medical supplies and the virus itself. She was warming the sample between her hands by rolling it back and forth and after a few minutes she was ready. She held his left arm as she applied the tourniquet and held the needle at the ready. That was when he noticed her trembling and he used his other hand to steady hers.

"Hey, it's okay." He reassured her and when she looked up he continued. "Thank you" She shook her head and spoke.

"Don't thank me; we're not out of the woods yet." He gave her a reassuring smile as she stuck the needle into his forearm and pushed down on the plunger.

After she had removed it and the tourniquet she taped his arm and took a deep breath. She looked at him critically before she spoke.

"The effects should almost be instant. You'll start to feel a little feverish and then it's going to hit you hard that will be the virus working through your system. If this works, the sickness part of this won't last long and your DNA will start repairing itself in a sense. We should probably find a place to lay low for a while." He nodded before he asked his next question,

"So Doc, what kind of virus did you give me?" She didn't look at him as she answered; instead she started to cleanup before she did.

"I think its better that you don't know."

"Well how bad off am I going to be?" He asked her suddenly concerned.

"Well it's going to be like having really bad flu" She scowled at the thought of being so vulnerable. That was when he suddenly was hit by a really bad head ache and suddenly felt rally crappy.

"Well Doc, I think your right."

"Okay, we need to get you out of here before you can't move very far. You sit for a minute while I grab some meds that will help with some of the symptoms." He nodded slowly and leaded over a bit. This was not turning out so good. She had just stored the meds in her bag she had been carrying when the sound of a door being opened was heard. She put her finger to her lips and she looked around the corner.

"Looks like one of the guards, I'm going to go talk to him so stay put." He didn't like that and before she could go he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Please be careful" she nodded her head and went out the door. She started stalking to him in the native tongue and he was answering back but it sounded harsh and not friendly. There were a few more exchanges and she went to turn away only to have him pull her back by the arm in a jerking motion. From where Aaron was at he had a good view and he could see that he was trying to get her to leave with him and she was fighting him, good girl. However when he started to jerk her around, Aaron reacted. Gathering up what strengths he had left he went out into the room.

"What's going on here, you're not supposed to be down here." The guard looked startled but quickly recovered and rattled something off to Aaron that he didn't understand and he made as if to go for his side arm. At that moment as his training kicked in. he heard Lily cry out to stop but before the words got out the guard lay in the remnants of what was once a glass door. He took the gun off the guard and grabbed her hand.

"Lets, go" He said as he led her to that stair case. They came to the first door and burst it open. It opened onto the factory floor. He turned to Lily and said "Act as if we belong here." and led her through the factory. Once workers started to throw him uncomfortable glances, he spotted a side door emergency exit, he approached it, pulled the fire alarm and as ciaos ensued they disappeared into the warm, sticky night air of Manila.

**Next up: Chapter 12: Memories. Guess what happens there?! Until next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is chapter 12 finally some answers.**

Chapter Twelve: Memories

Lily's POV

The night was sticky and hot as they made their way down a back ally way behind the facility. Lily and Aaron made their way down the street as quickly as possible and she noticed that Aaron was starting to slow down. The virus was starting to affect him and she needed to find a safe place for them to lay low. He started to shake so she wrapped her arm around him to steady him. She could feel the heat radiated from his body as his temperature kept rising. She really wanted to cry because she had caused this in him, she had did this and he was the one suffering. She looked behind them to make sure that no one was following them and she turned them down another corner and then another, trying to lose themselves in the crowds. Sirens could be heard all through the city and she was so worried that at any minute someone would call out to her or she would feel a bullet in her back. She tried to keep her panic down as they continued their slow and agonizing journey. She had hoped to come across a hotel or even in the back of a shop, anywhere so that Aaron could rest out of the sight of others. This part of her plan wasn't very thought out, but she could make it work. She was so deep in thought about her next step when Aaron spoke to her in a very quiet and shaky voice.

"What happened to Sarah?" She was happy that he was starting to remember and she wanted him to, but talking about her sister was difficult. She cleared her throat before she answered him.

"She's gone" She answered him in an equally quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Lily, what happened?" She didn't want to answer.

"The disorder she had eventually took her life. She fought so hard and so long that it finally took its toll." Before he could question her further she rounded yet another corner and found what she was looking for. It was a small shop that advertised rooms for rent. Leaving Aaron propped up against a building she went in to reserve it. The woman behind the counter seemed pleased that she would be getting some business but was cautious when lily mentioned that she had a sick friend with her. Once Lily had doubled the price however, the woman handed her the key without another word. With key in hand, Lily went back to where she had left Aaron and led him to their room. Once inside she helped him to the small cot that was in the corner and began to help undress him. He was burning with fever and she needed to cool him down as best as she could. He looked at her for a minute and he spoke once again.

"I remember when I first saw you. You had a bruise on your face here." He traced the spot under her left eye where it had been. "You stood on the sidewalk across from the school clutching your sister's hand. You looked so scared but so brave. I watched as you came in the school yard that you had a limp and some of the neighborhood boys were giving you a hard time. I remember watching as you walked right past them with your head held high like you could take on the whole world. You were fearless then and you still are now. That's one of the things I love about you." She could cry right about now but she wouldn't let herself. He was remembering and she wanted to help him along but knew he needed to remember on his own. She tried to get him to lie down but he continued. "I remember that day in the woods with your uncle and how brave you really were." She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she answered.

"I wasn't brave; I was scared out of my mine. He would have killed us both if you hadn't found us and hide us." She could feel his shaky, hot hand lift her chin to look at him. He wiped away her tear as he answered.

"Honey, you are one of the bravest people I know. The way you stood up to your uncle that day took guts, just like taking a frying pan to your would be assassins. You're a survivor and your will to live is so strong, no one will get to you."

"Being brave and being a survivor are two different things Aaron. I was hiding when you found me, I went into hiding when Sarah died, and I'm hiding now. I have the information to stop all of this and I am so scared that they will come after me, come after you. That is something I can't let happen, I can't lose you too and you did so much for me." He held her for a moment as she silently started to cry, she cried for them, for her sister and for everything that had been taken away. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think for one minute think that you owe me. You can't save everyone and you didn't choose how they responded to your research. You're a good person with a big heart and well, I love you. I have for a very long time." This time she just started to sob and wrapped her arms around him. He felt hot from fever but oh so good. She had though he felt responsible for her, but for him to love her was the best thing she could ever hear. She had loved him from the moment when he had saved her so long ago. After she had settle down a bit she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I've waited so long for you to remember me, I was so afraid that when you found out I was responsible for all of this, for what happened to you, I thought you wouldn't want me around. I've loved you since that day in the woods." With that he lifted her chin and captured her soft lips with his hot fevered ones. It was a tender kiss, it didn't last very long because he had become increasingly weak. When it had ended she got him to take some medicine with some water and he almost immediately fell asleep as she sat by him and stroked his hair. She thought back to that day when they were kids. She and her sister Sarah lived with their uncle whose form of discipline had involved daily physical beatings. He never liked having them around, Sarah was too much work and she was too much like her father whom he had hated. Her sister had made their uncle angry for some reason or other and went to hit her, Lily had intervened at that point and her beating had been so severe that she could barely walk. He had then locked her in the barn for hours. Sarah had become so scared that she went to go find someone to help when their uncle had disappeared like he would do on occasion. Sarah had found Aaron wondering in the woods, lost confused and scared. She had brought Aaron too her and he had unlocked the barn. Between the two of them they managed to escape through the woods and had almost made it to his home when their uncle had made an appearance in the woods calling them out. Aaron had hid the girls in a hunters blind as he led their uncle off in another direction. She remembered her uncle threating that he would kill them if he ever found them. She never understood why he hated the way he had or why he hadn't given them up when he could but she truly believed that he liked the power trip. Aaron in return had lead her uncle in such a wide circle that he had become lost and when he finally came out of the woods two days later her uncle had been so full of rage that he had to be taken away. She hadn't seen him since and once Aaron had made his way back to the sisters he carried Lily to the nearest house as phone calls were made and doctors came. She had suffered a concussion, broken ribs and other variety of injuries from her uncle. Aaron never left her side, for two days he stayed with her. She later found out that he was a foster kid like she was about to become and promised to find her again someday, which he had. Several years later, after her sister had past she made sure that she would find the boy who had saved her and she had. Just not in the way she had thought. He had been so kind to her then and he was too her now. She looked over at his sleeping form and vowed to never leave. She had lost so many people in her life; she could not lose him too. All night she stayed by his bed side as he thrashed through the fever and sickness. She feed him water and medicine when he was coherent enough and she would wipe him down with cool damp cloths. It was almost day break when his fever finally broke and he settles down. She continued to watch out the window for any movement when she had finally drifted into a fitful sleep. Little did she know that wouldn't last much longer and they would once again be on the run.

**There it is a little rough I know but this was a hard chapter to write. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And now the chase is on.**

Chapter Thirteen: Chase

Lily's POV

She felt the heat before she saw it. The smoke had become so thick that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. The heat had become so intense she could almost feel it burning her skin. She couldn't move, he had chained her to the floor, shut her in. This was his game, make her pay for her disobedience, She hated fire, it was too powerful to control and before long it had consumed everything around it. She started to chock on the smoke and pulled her shirt up over her mouth and nose. She lay as close as she could to the floor and reached around with her hands to see if she could find anything that could be used to pry off the chains. She could feel the fire now starting to burn her arms, back and the smoke had lodged its way into her throat and her eyes. She was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe and see. She finally located a lead pipe which she had picked up and started to pound the chains with. She pulled and shook with everything she had but could not get it undone. She started to thrash and pull as the fire moved closer and closer. She opened her mouth to scream for help but no sound came out. Suddenly to her left the barn door swung open and as she started to lose consciences a voice called out her name, it seemed so far away and she tried to answer but she felt herself being pulled under into an abyss. She felt hands on her arms as the voice seemed closer and more urgent.

"Lily, Lily! Honey you need to wake up, you're having a nightmare. Come on sweetheart, open those pretty eyes. I need you to look at me!" Her eyes flew open and she was staring into the most beautiful gray eyes she had ever seen. They were filled with concern and were strangely clear. Defiantly clearer then they had been before.

"Aaron" She spoke his name softly. She was sitting in a chair that had been facing the window, covered in a blanket. Aaron was kneeling in front of her gripping her upper arm and looking very troubled.

"Hey, you okay? You were having a nightmare and from the sounds of it, it was a really bad one." He started rubbing her arms in an up and down motion. She shook the remnants of the dream away and seemed to snap back to the present.

"I'm okay; it was just a really bad memory." She tried giving him a small smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she leaned in to feel his forehead finding the fever had broken. He took her hand away from his face and held it for a moment.

"You want to tell me about it?" He asked her. At first she was hesitant. He was just coming off from a high fever and she wasn't sure what he remembered from the night before. Did he remember the memories, which seemed to say but she also wondered if he remembered the kiss. She sure did, in fact it was all that she could think about. He had told her he loved her, which made her heart flutter and her cheeks grow warm. He seemed to sense he thoughts and squeezed her hands encouraging her to her to talk. She took a deep breath and started to recall.

"It was about the day that you found me. Sarah had done something that my uncle didn't approve of. He had come home drunk like he always did and went to go and hit her. I had had enough, she couldn't help that she was the way she was. She was always so innocent so childlike. Anyway, I stepped in when he went after her. He hated it when I did that and the beatings were always the worst. This time was particular bad and he chained me inside the barn. Then he caught the barn on fire." She looked down for a moment. "I thought I was going to die that time and I almost did until you came in. I never forgot that and when you didn't remember, it just about broke my heart. After Sarah died, I ran away from foster care and tried to find you and I couldn't. You were the only other person I had ever connected with. When I found out what was happening with my research I never expected to find you there." Aaron brush the hair from her face. He traced a pattern on her upper arm were a scare lay beneath.

"I do remember now, and I remember how hard you tried not to cry out when I carried you out of that barn. I remember how terrified you were of your uncle. I remember how strong you were and how I stayed with you until they wouldn't let me anymore. You're right, you are a survivor and that reminded me a lot of myself. We are more alike than you think my dear and I think that why we fit." He pulled closer to her and she prepared herself as he came in to kiss her that was when all of a sudden the mirror right above her head shattered. Aaron pushed her to the floor yelling at her to stay down. There was a few more shots fired into the window and then silence. Aaron acted quickly as he gathered their things and her hand.

"Come on, it's time to run." They made their way out of the room and down the stairs out on too the street. Aaron gripping her hand in a death grip dragged her the length of the street and around the corner, after about two blocks of weaving in and out of the crowds at a break neck speed, he pulled her down a short ally way and into a door way that was hidden from the street. Pulling her close he whispered in her ear.

"We're being followed. I think is another assassin. He's in a white jackets, wearing sunglasses and looks like he won't be stopping anytime soon. We need to get to the river, find a boat and get out of here as soon as possible, so I'm going to lead him away, I need you to get to the river and be ready when I get there." She started to shake her head and gripped the front of his shirt. "Listen, it will be okay, I won't be far behind."

"No" she said firmly, absolutely not, we do this together or not at all, because I am not letting you out of my sight for a minute. Do you get that I am not about to lose you so, no we find another way." He looked at her for a moment before he finally gave in to her, looking slightly relieved.

"Okay, fine but you stay close and if I say go, you go understand!" She nodded her head and he looked around the corner gripping her hand once more. He looked around and when he didn't spot anyone they started off in the direction of the river. They made their way through the city and were about half way there when a shoot was fired above their heads once more and they took off in a dead run. Going in and out of people and finally into traffic. Suddenly there was a roar of an engine; Lily looked behind her to find a car bearing down on them fast! Aaron, who also saw this pulled her down ally way, over two blocks and onto a park way. He spotted a motorcycle that was unattended and basically threw her on the back while he turned the key that by some miracle or just plain idiocy was left. He pulled out onto the street and a chase ensued.

**Well folks, I'm not so good with action scenes but I will try. I hope you all enjoyed, until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: Help Please!

Aaron's POV

Aaron had to get them out of here, out of the city. He really didn't have much of a plan just to keep them alive. He confiscated a motorcycle and with the both of them on it, he took off down the streets. He wrapped Lily's arms around him and told her to hang on. He could see the assassin to his left bearing down on them. He couldn't see his eyes because he wore sunglasses, but he could almost see how cold and calculating he was. This was probably another government trained agent, much like him yet different. He had always been too emotional, to worried about others, that's what they had told him during his trainings. They had called it a flaw; he had always said he was hanging onto his humanity. That was one of the reasons he clung to Lily like he had. She was so human, and their persuader defiantly was not.

The chase continued through the streets as the assassin was gaining, Aaron suddenly made a sharp turn and he felt Lily start to slide off and give a frightened gasp. He reached behind him with one hand and pulled her back up, tightening her grip around him. He turned a few more shape corners only to find they were still being chased. The man was relentless. Then he heard Lily scream his name as there would be killer pulled a gun and started to fire. Shots were being fired above their head and they were entirely too close for comfort. Driving in and out of traffic was starting to become increasingly difficult and he had more than a near misses. They were now running parallel to the river and were still being stalked. The traffic had lessened and the assassin was able to pull up almost next to them. Aaron saw him pull his gun and as he fired, Aaron swerved sending the bike over the edge into the water. As they were falling, he heard Lily shout to him just as they hit the water. He tried to reach for Lily but couldn't find her and he panicked. He finally broke the surface under the bridge and quickly started to look around him for any sign of her. He didn't want the man on the bridge to locate him but he needed to find her. To his left he suddenly heard her break the surface. She seemed to sense his urgency because she tried not to make much noise. He swam over to her and pointed to a dock just on the other side of bridge. They made their way there quietly and continuously moderating the shore line. They hadn't seen any sign of the agent and pulled themselves up onto an empty dock. He checked Lily over from head to toe making sure that she was unharmed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her taking her face in his hands. She nodded her head and he pulled her up as they made their way up the dock. His plan was to find a boat that would take them from here. Maybe then they could hide out for a bit. He grabbed her hand and started to look up and down the dock for anything that would aid in their escape. They went to step off the dock when suddenly there he stood. Aaron stopped suddenly putting himself between the gun that he held and the love of his life. He heard a gunshot, felt himself jerk in response and to his surprise the assassin dropped to the ground, dead. Aaron did a quick turn around to see who fired the shot and found Lily behind him with a gun in her hand. She looked at him suddenly slightly shocked at what she had just done. A fisherman who had just docked when she took notice in the events that just had happened. That was when Lily spoke.

"I am really sick of people shooting at me!" This made Aaron smile a bit but that quickly turned to concern when the gun slipped from her fingers and he notice a red stain starting to seep through the fabric of her shirt on her left side. She had been shot and she crumpled to the ground. He rushed to her picking her up carefully, cradling her in his arms. He found her wound and pressed a hand to it to help control the bleeding. For the first time in his life he felt helpless and he didn't know how to help her. He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"Come one sweetheart, stay with me. I can't lose you. Come on look at me." She was trying so hard to stay awake and she said to him.

'Hey, I'm not going anywhere" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Aaron suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe and he quickly looked around for someone when he remembered the fisherman on the dock. He caught the man's eyes with a pleading look.

"Help us, please. Help me save her, she's all I have."

**Dun, dun, dun. An evil cliff hanger I know but don't worry all will be revealed very soon. Thanks to the reviewer who put this idea in my very active imagination. Thanks for all of the support! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well folks, last chapter for this story, but have no fear the second story in the Aaron and Lily saga will be out very soon. Thanks so much to all that have read and commented. I had a real blast my first time around. And now, the conclusion!**

Chapter Fifteen: New Beginnings

Lily's POV

The last thing she remembered was hearing a gun shot and the burning sensation in her side. She remembered dropping the gun and then she remembered darkness. The first thing she remembered was a slight rocking motion, a sore stiffness in her entire body, the sound of water lapsing and a warm hand resting on hers. When she opened her eyes only to slam them shut for a minute and slowly opened them again. This time she slowly looked around the room that she was in. She realized that she must be on a boat, hence the sound of water and the rocking. Next she noticed the hand that held hers and the head that lay very close to hers sound asleep. She slowly lifted her other hand, first because it was so painful, and second because she didn't really want to wake him. He had to be excused, she sure was and at this moment blissfulness had settled and she didn't want to change it. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened on that dock, she knew she had been shot and that she had killed a man. That was something she would have to always live with. She hadn't thought, just reacted as the assassin had pulled the gun and Aaron had stepped in front of her. She placed her free hand on his head, in his hair ever so gently. She had learned a lot with all of her recent experiences, not only about survival but also a lot about herself and about Aaron. She loved him, she always had, but for him to say it back to her had been of the most wonderful things she had ever heard. Yes, he had said it during a life threatening illness and during an intense situation but she believed he truly meant it. She just hoped that this could work because she knew that they would have to go into hiding until they could stop all of this. She still had the disk, still had the plan to release it and she knew she couldn't do it alone. She ran her fingers through his hair when he suddenly lifted his head and meant her eyes. She managed a slight smile, but even that took effort. He squeezed her hand, brought it up to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

"Look, who's awake." He said softly. "You had me worried there for a bit"

"What happened?" She asked him in a rough voice. He reached behind them grabbing a bottle of water, helping her to sit up slowly and giving her a sip.

"Well, my love you were shot. After you took out the bad guy." He slightly smiled at that last statement and then turned serious again. "One thing though, you are never to take a bullet for me again, got that." She slowly nodded her head because any other kind of movement hurt. "I thought I'd lost you and that is something I never what to experience again." His grip on her hand tightened even more. She nodded her head once again and she decided to move on to the next question as she tried to sit up.

"So where are we?" He helped her to sit up slightly as she winched.

"Somewhere in the South China Sea. A local fisherman found us when you were shot and took pity on us. We're on his boat for the time being. Until you get better that is."

"So doctor, am I going to make it?" She asked receiving a bigger smile from him.

"Well as long as the patient listens to her doctor and as long as there is no infection she should be on her feet before long."

"Well then doctor that's good news then" She said as he reached down and kissed her. It was a long kiss, a sweet kiss, and a kiss that said you are mine forever and always. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" She looked up at him with a tear in her eye and you brushed it away. "Hey, what's this?"

"I'm just afraid that all of this is just a dream. I guess I'm still that scared girl that you found in the barn. That I'm going to wake up and find myself back in that nightmare all over again. Besides my sister no one else has ever loved me before. I guess I'm afraid that I'm going to lose that. I love you so much." This time he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her in his arms. She clung to him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We are in this together. You made my life worth living, you say I saved you but I think it's the other way around. You saved me in more ways than you know." How long he held her she didn't know because before long she had fallen back to sleep.

The next few days seemed to move along in a comfortable pattern. Aaron taking care of her and them just getting to know each other. She would recount stories about her sister and he would tell her about her childhood. She started to move around more and her wound was healing up nicely. She was starting to get use to the calmness of the boat and she started to become concern that she was becoming too relaxed. They were still out there determined to kill them. She still had the disk and they still needed to be stopped. She was afraid that their little nest of security was coming to an end. Almost like a storm you could fell coming. One night she couldn't sleep so she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Aaron who was asleep in the floor next to her cot. He had taken to sleeping there during her recovery; in fact he hadn't let her out of his sight almost like he was afraid that she would disappear. She slipped out to the deck of the boat and looked out to the sea. In the moon light she watched two dolphins playing in the distance. They seemed so free and at peace. She was so intense at watching them that she didn't hear Aaron until he slipped up behind her and put his arms around her pulling her close. With his lips next to her ear he whispered.

"I woke up, you weren't there. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I couldn't sleep"

"Are you worried about them finding us?" He asked her.

"I still have all of their information. They are going to hunt us down until they get it back or they kill us. Either way they are still coming and that frightens me." He turned her around so that she was looking at him.

"Listen to me, they will be coming but we will be ready. We are going to get that information out there and we will end this together. You're not on your own any more Lily and you need to remember that. I know how to disappear and so do you. Come what may we will survive this." With a nod of her head she wrapped her arms around him and pulled close. She knew now that whatever happened she wouldn't be doing this alone and for now that was all that she needed. So come what may they would survive.

The End

**The end? Say it isn't so, okay it's not. Story two will be along very soon. Thank you for all of the support and comments. This was some of the most fun I have had in a long time. So in the spirit of continuing the second part will be up very, very soon. So stay tune for Dark Waters. Thanks- Anna**


	16. Chapter 16

So now that Come What May is done, some have asked "Where is more?" So I have intended this to be a trilogy. That said I had started story two which is titled Dark Waters and it will start to answer the questions about the disk and who else is chasing them. You would think Aaron and Lily would get a break soon. So just to warn you this one is going a little slow so please hang in there and enjoy the ride because I really don't know what's coming. Please feel free to add suggestions and I always welcome feedback. So sit back and enjoy. Please check out Dark Waters. Thanks Anne


End file.
